Astro
Astro '''is the last of the five Chinese teenagers with attitude hired by the Chinese Government for their defense project, which would be known later on under the codename of '''Dragon Force, he's used by StrongestPotato. Personality Extremely immature, but intelligent, and generally level-headed, compared to the rest, Astro is the team's computer whiz kid, and also the one who seems more interested with trying to live his life, compared to the rest. Serving as the team's brain when needs be, and when he feels like it, due to his rather immature perception of things. Astro's just as nicey-nice towards China as his friends, allowing him to keep his position on the Dragon Force, and also allowing him to make some stable income to finance his tastes and internet connection, simply to keep up with his videogames and stuff. Powers and Arsenal * Police Training: '''Astro's trained in basic police combat, allowing him to, even without suit, fare on his own. * '''Intellect: '''Perhaps Astro's biggest advantage, his intellect's surprisingly above his teammates' allowing him to operate computers, and hack into them. * '''Dragon Force Suit: '''Astro's capable of transforming into Dragon White quickly by activating a transformation sequence which allows him to access to the common abilities of the Dragon Force, such as Footage Rewind, the Shrinking and Amphibious Modules, the state-of-the-art Camouflage, and most important, the '''Stego Jaeger. ** Footage Rewind: '''An ability exclussive to these suits, allows the Dragon Force Members to store an action done in a lapse of 20 seconds in their suits' memory, allowing it to be re-played again. ** '''Camouflage: '''All the Dragon Force suits are capable of turning fully invisible with state-of-the-art camouflage techniques which allow the team to go incognito ** '''Shrinking Module: '''This suit specific allows the team to shrink down to an almost insect-like size in order to infiltrate enemy bases undiscovered ** '''Amphibious Module: '''This suit specific allows the team to generate oxygen underwater and allows them to operate in deep waters. ** '''Dragon Batons: '''A pair of nightsticks, Astro's primary weapons, which can combine into a pair of nunchaku, to allow him to dish out damage, and deflect projectiles, with the ability to charge them with ice, to freeze down enemies. *** '''Freezing Shockwave: '''Astro's signature finisher, he overfreezes his Batons before sending out a shockwave of ice that freezes anything in its path to Absolute Zero, the shockwave isn't too big though, so he has to be close to his enemy to do it. ** '''Jaeger Nexus: '''Lastly, when the situation needs it, our heroes are capable of summoning forth their respective mecha, the Dinosaur-themed Dragon Jaegers, out of thin air, allowing them to quickly retaliate against big enemies, in her case, Maggie has a nexus with the '''Stego Jaeger. Trivia * Astro is the youngest member of the Dragon Force, and, coincidentally, the last one to get his own page * Astro is meant to be a parody of the "Young Genius" trope, which has been done to death at this point. * Astro's favourite videogame is League of Legends, and Ahri's his waifu. * With the Dragon Force being a parody of H.O.W.L's early starts, she could be seen as a homologue to Hydrogeon, with both being the mildly likable "brain of the team" kind of guy, the difference being that one's not a blatant racist stereotype of the natives of Texas. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Characters (StrongestPotato) Category:Dragon Force Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Average Intelligence Category:Parody Character Category:BlueArc Character